


got me all gone

by sugarcubeshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Consensual, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, brief moment of spitting, but none of it is mentioned at all, technically canonverse post s7 and ignoring s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcubeshiro/pseuds/sugarcubeshiro
Summary: “Say it.”It’s not a request.As unpredictable as Shiro has been so far tonight with what he wants from Keith, that much is still clear.“Yes, I—I know, sir. I—” Keith squeezes his eyes shut as he breathes out the words. “I’m embarrassing.” His voice might be small, and his face is already burning, but it’s the truth. What other word could there be for their current position, for the needy way that Keith demands Shiro’s attention?“So you know, and you still can’t stop yourself? You’re really that desperate for it?”





	got me all gone

“Daddy,” Keith whimpers into Shiro’s neck.

It’s the first thing he’s said in so long the word feels rough leaving his throat.

“Didn’t I tell you I’m busy, Keith?”

Shiro’s own voice is hard, as hard as the angry clench of his jaw while he glares at Keith. As hard as the abs under the fabric of his shirt that Keith keeps pawing at—wishing for Shiro’s skin to be as on display as Keith is where he’s sitting naked in Shiro’s lap—and as hard as the big cock filling and stretching Keith’s ass.

Keith doesn’t even know how much time has passed since Shiro decided that he’d had enough and finally yanked Keith’s clothes off. His big fingers made rough and quick work of opening Keith up for him, and then he'd pulled his own zipper down. “ _I’d tell you to get it wet for Daddy_ ,” Shiro murmured as he got his dick out and stroked himself slowly. “ _But I don’t think you’ve done anything to deserve a treat like that, have you, baby boy?_ ”

Keith’s thighs were already trembling from his want, but Shiro showed little concern for that when he grabbed Keith's hips and started to guide him down onto his cock.

“Yes,” Keith says, “but—” 

“And didn’t you promise not to bother me if I gave you what you wanted?” Shiro cuts him off. “Here I thought you were finally going to behave for me for once.”

Even if Keith had managed to keep himself from talking, he doesn't understand how Shiro could have possibly kept on not being  _bothered_ by their current position. But the truth is, Shiro has barely let out as much as a grunt over having Keith in his lap, flushed and open-mouthed and moaning while riding Shiro's dick.

Shiro's stayed unaffected, no matter how enthusiastic Keith has gotten in his efforts; no matter how needy Keith's whining has turned.

He still doesn't seem too concerned about changing any of that. Even now, the only thing Shiro does is to finally toss his phone to the side. Mostly looking bored, like it's a chore, Shiro reaches behind Keith with one hand. Keith whimpers, rolling his hips forward when Shiro trails his touch down his back to his ass, teasingly tracing his fingertips at Keith’s hole.

“I—Daddy, please,” Keith begs, already feeling so full he can't help but scrabble at Shiro’s chest in panic over the thought of Shiro trying to add  _more_. “I just—”

“Just nothing.”

“But—”

Shiro’s hand moves so fast Keith doesn’t register what happens at first, the sound of Shiro’s palm hitting his cheek and Keith’s shocked gasp following it the only things echoing through both the room and Keith’s mind.

The stunned silence that follows isn’t because Keith doesn’t want it—he _does_ , so badly, his hard dick aching from how much he fucking _wants_ —but Shiro usually takes his sweet time warming up to slapping his face. He’s only ever done so when it’s been carefully planned beforehand, even though Keith’s been practically begging him to do it without warning.

Maybe, Keith thinks through the neediest parts of him zeroing in on how he just wants to whine “ _Yes, yes, yes,_ _”_ Shiro hasn’t waited to do it spontaneously because Shiro’s felt uncomfortable with it, like Keith initially suspected.

Judging by the dangerous look on Shiro’s face, and the complete devotion to showing no concern at all for whether Keith is okay or not—since he was just giving his baby exactly what Keith deserved for his behaviour—Shiro loves this just as much as Keith does. Maybe the reason Shiro’s kept holding back for so long, even when they’re like this, has been because Shiro wanted to make sure that Keith really _wouldn’t_ be expecting it the first time it happened.

If so, mission accomplished.

His Daddy does always manage to get things done his own way, in the end. Even when Keith’s the one who starts out begging for it.

Now there’s barely any time for Keith to recover, no time for him to stare wide-eyed at Shiro, before Shiro does it again, and harder this time. Keith’s head whips to the side from the force of it and he hisses at the sting on his skin, then chokes on his own noises when Shiro roughly grabs his jaw.

Using his grip on Keith’s face to pull him in close, Shiro’s breath comes hot on Keith’s lips when he says, “You’re embarrassing. You know that?”

There’s an automatic part of Keith that wants to struggle, that wants to deny it, but instead he nods his head without hesitation. Or at least he tries to do so—does it as good as he can with Shiro’s metal fingers still digging into his skin, holding Keith in place.

“Yeah?” Shiro scoffs, his face a confusing mix of a mocking sneer and something amused in his eyes when he lifts one eyebrow while looking at Keith. “You agree?”

It’s probably just Shiro feeling smug—unable to disguise how proud of himself he is for so easily turning Keith into a pathetic, whimpering mess, from simply filling his ass and slapping him around a little. It still leaves Keith speechless.

“I asked you a question, Keith.” Shiro grips Keith's face even tighter, and Keith can't hold back his whine.

“I’m—”

“Do you _know_ how embarrassing you are?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith finally manages to grit out.

“Say it.”

It’s not a request.

As unpredictable as Shiro has been so far tonight with what he wants from Keith, that much is still clear.

“Yes, I—I know, sir. I—” Keith squeezes his eyes shut as he breathes out the words. “I’m embarrassing.” His voice might be small, and his face is already burning, but it’s the truth. What other word could there be for their current position, for the needy way that Keith demands Shiro’s attention?

“So you know, and you still can’t stop yourself? You’re really that desperate for it?” Shiro lets go of Keith’s face and jolts his hips up. Keith yelps, eyes widening before he closes them again around his moan when Shiro’s cock hits deeper inside him. He hadn’t even realized until now that he’d stopped moving, but Keith takes the warning for what it is. Raising himself up on weak legs, Keith starts sinking down again where Shiro’s stretching him so good.

“Oh—Daddy, please…”

“You really have no fucking dignity, do you?” Shiro says, sounding so calm that Keith can’t stop his shiver while he digs his nails into Shiro’s clothed chest. Not when it comes to Shiro, he doesn’t. Keith would do anything to have him like this. “And you can beg all you want, baby, but why should I be nice to you, when you’re not being very nice to Daddy?”

“I am.” Keith frowns. He pouts and braces his hands steadier on Shiro’s chest, riding Shiro slower now—more deliberate in his movements this time instead of just being  _desperate_. At least Shiro’s looking at him now, and Keith feels a little more inclined to really _try_ for him, to figure out what he should do to be good. The thought of Shiro being this annoyed with him stings worse than any slap to Keith’s face ever could.

“I am good,” Keith says again, even though he knows that he doesn’t get to be the judge of that. He quickly amends, “I—I mean, I want to be.”

“Really?” Shiro places his hands on Keith’s hips. He’s not even doing anything, simply resting them there, but the touch alone makes it hard for Keith to focus on anything else. “You’re telling me you want to be _nice,_  when it hasn’t even been a week since the last time you acted like a spoiled little brat, and I had to drag you away to stop you from embarrassing me in public?”

Keith’s feels his face flush. “Daddy—you know I didn’t mean—”

“What?” Shiro cuts him off and lifts his eyebrows. “You didn’t _mean_ to make it seem like I have my own desperate slut trailing after me everywhere I go, refusing to leave me alone because you need my cock that badly, no matter where we are or who’s watching?”

“Shir—” Another hard backhanded slap hits Keith’s face. Despite the cry Keith lets out as his head whips to the side, he can’t help his moan when he slams himself down on Shiro’s cock at the same time.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Shiro hisses before he hits him again right away. The second slap is gentler this time, more of a tap of his fingers—like Shiro’s just trying to get his attention—but the touch still makes Keith flinch. “What did you just call me?”

“Daddy!” Keith hurries out, correcting himself. He bites his bottom lip and ducks his head before repeating the word, offering it up like a pleaded apology, “Daddy...”

“Yeah, that’s better,” Shiro murmurs and lifts one hand to grip his big palm behind Keith’s neck. He pulls him close again, watching Keith with squinted eyes, thoughtful and still looking so heart-wrenchingly obvious in his disappointment with Keith. “I really thought we were finally getting somewhere, y’know? But clearly I need to rethink how I treat you since you’re just getting _worse_.”

“Wh-what?” Keith’s face flushes even more than it already is over how he can’t stop himself from clenching down on Shiro’s cock at the cold tone of Shiro’s voice, and how Keith's own dick is leaking. God, he wants to come so badly. Even beyond how riled up he’s been for so long by now, there’s a part of Keith that wants to do it to see what Shiro’s reaction would be—if Keith got both of them messy just because he couldn’t hold himself back.

“You're never gonna be satisfied are you?” Shiro sighs. “No matter what Daddy gives you, you’re always going to want more.”

“No, I—”

The slap isn’t a surprise this time, but Keith still gasps from the impact. He whines when Shiro grabs his face again, and then—

Shiro fucking spits right into Keith’s open mouth, taking advantage of how Keith’s lips are already parted.

A strangled noise leaves Keith in surprise, or maybe it’s disgust, a choked and broken thing—but he can’t gather his thoughts quick enough to ask _what the fuck_ or pull away before Shiro crushes their mouths together.

Shiro kisses him the way he fucks him when Keith’s been good, deep and slow and claiming. Holding his face and taking him, _taking him_ , while Keith can’t do anything but whimper and wind his arms tightly around Shiro’s shoulders as he lets him. Because this is who Keith belongs to, the man he always wants to be reminded that he belongs to. Whether Keith spends hours pretending to fight it before giving up and giving in, or if he’s openly begging for it. And Shiro knows that too.

Shiro always knows, because he’s the only one who really, truly knows  _Keith_.

With no real reason he can remember for why he should hold it back or try to keep it down, Keith moans against Shiro’s mouth, embarrassingly loud with his want. He parts his lips the way he spreads his legs for Shiro, eagerly and needily, trying to show his Daddy just how bad he wants this. Hoping that Shiro will always want to take whatever Keith’s giving him—to fill whatever hole Keith’s offering, whether it’s his ass or his mouth.

His Daddy can always have both, however he wants it.

Shiro fits his palm at the curve of Keith’s jaw, thumb digging in beneath Keith’s chin, a small pressure against the sensitive skin. Relaxing his jaw for him, Keith lets Shiro do what he wants to him—lets Shiro fuck his mouth with his own tongue while Keith breathes through his nose and tries to match his movements. He sucks on Shiro’s tongue with a whimper before Shiro bites down hard on Keith’s bottom lip, licking over the sting and into Keith’s mouth again. Wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, Keith rocks in his lap and kisses him back as good as he can; clinging to Shiro and letting himself be as obviously desperate as Shiro makes him feel.

Keith needs him, needs him so much, needs him so badly. He needs Shiro to the point of hurting if he thinks about it too much sometimes.

Shiro will guide his big dick to Keith’s tight hole and stretch him open; sink deeper inside Keith’s body than anything should possibly be able to go, and still Keith begs for more. Shiro spits in his mouth and all Keith does is eagerly swallow before licking into Shiro’s mouth with a moan when Shiro kisses him, to taste all of it and all of _him_.

All Keith wants is him.

All he wants is for Shiro to want him.

All Keith wants is to always, always be good enough for Shiro to _keep_ wanting him.

Shiro breaks away from the kiss, and leans back against the couch. Keith gasps and tries to chase after him, but Shiro puts his big Altean hand on Keith’s chest to stop him, and pushes him away. Shiro watches him where Keith’s sitting breathless with his mouth wet, and Keith knows his lips have to be a red, swollen mess after how Shiro’s used him. Shiro licks his own kiss-bruised lips, his chin shining with Keith’s spit.

It’s completely filthy, and Keith has never wanted anything as bad in his life as he wants Shiro.

“Why are you like this, Keith?” Shiro asks while he reaches up to gently stroke his thumb across Keith’s bottom lip, wiping away the spit there that hasn't dried yet.

Keith sighs into the touch, his eyelids fluttering shut. He might be a mess, but Shiro always takes care of Keith’s mess. The thought makes him shiver, and Keith turns to kiss the pad of Shiro’s thumb, sucking it into his mouth to drag his teeth across it.

Shiro pushes the finger deeper between Keith’s lips, and murmurs, “Why are you so _fucking_ desperate to have a cock in you all the time?”

“'m not,” Keith mumbles. Shiro moves his hand away, slipping his thumb out from Keith’s lips to grip his chin. Keith’s brain might be feeling clouded, but he knows—so sure of it—that that's _wrong_. “I'm _not._ ”

Shiro scoffs, eyebrows going up again as he looks at Keith.

His Daddy looks so dangerous like this. Fully clothed and somehow still so composed while Keith’s completely naked and needy, with his right cheek still warm where Shiro’s slapped him.

Shiro’s back to sounding beyond disappointed when he says, “We’ve already established what a bad boy you’ve been lately, baby—and now you’re going to sit here and lie straight to my face?”

“I'm not _lying_ ,” Keith says, suddenly frustrated as he digs his fingertips into Shiro’s shoulders. He wants to growl at Shiro for talking to him like Keith’s something out of a bad porno, but he still feels ready to cry over Shiro's disapproval.

“Really?” Shiro says slowly, like he doesn’t believe him for a second. Shifting a little beneath him, both of Shiro’s hands find their way to Keith’s hips again, and he grips him tightly as he scoots down further on the couch. Shiro spreads his legs wider, as much as he can in their current position and while still wearing his pants, then looks at Keith like he’s about to prove a point. “You sure about that?”

“I’m—” Keith’s words get lost as Shiro shuts him up by using his hold on him to raise Keith up, pulling him down at the same time as he snaps his hips up into him. Keith cries out over how deep Shiro hits him, from how big Shiro is—how impossibly filled and stretched Keith still feels, even though he's already had Shiro in him for so long.

Shiro wastes no time, doesn’t care about letting Keith prepare himself for it—he starts giving it to him however Shiro wants to take it. Setting a punishing rhythm that leaves Keith choking on his own breath, Shiro fucks up into him while he uses his own hold on Keith to make him ride his cock. Keith whines and sobs for it as he clutches harder onto Shiro’s shoulders. He tips forward, fingers twisting in the fabric of Shiro’s shirt while Keith hugs him tighter. Tucking his face into Shiro’s neck, Keith bites down hard at Shiro’s throat just to try to ground himself somehow over being so thoroughly _taken_.

It hardly helps Keith anchoring himself, though—not when Shiro keeps fucking him like Keith weighs nothing, lifting him up only to pull him back down onto his big cock. Again, and again, until Keith’s crying out while doing his best not to come when his dick isn’t even being touched.

It’s too good, too perfect, and through the haze of _too much too much too much too fast_  in his mind, Keith finally feels what he’s been chasing after this whole evening. All he is—all he _really_ is—is just a hole for Shiro to do what he wants with. Keith only exists to make Shiro feel good.

It’s victory and punishment, bliss and humiliation all at once somehow, and always, always the best fucking thing that Keith has ever felt in his life, every time Shiro makes it happen to him.

Keith spreads his legs as good as he can, moaning like he’s getting paid for it while he sobs into Shiro’s neck and takes everything Shiro wants to give him. Whimpering around the words leaving his mouth, Keith’s not even sure what he’s saying, beyond knowing he's a mess of begging for ‘ _more harder give it to me Daddy don’t stop please don’t stop please please please want you Daddy want you to come in me so bad want—’_ because sometimes Shiro fucking him like this is the only thing that Keith ever wants to feel.

“Still want to—” Shiro growls, managing to make Keith feel like Shiro has a reason to mock _him_ , even while Shiro grunts, his own words punched out in time with his thrusts, “—try to tell me that this isn't the best thing you know, Keith? That this _isn't_ the only thing that even fucking matters to you?”

Shiro’s left palm lands on his ass with a hard smack, and Keith yelps in reply because of it. He cries out when Shiro does it again, then again, and again. Unable to find any words, Keith’s lost to making broken little noises and moans for him when Shiro keeps going, hitting Keith harder and harder with each slap, until Keith’s squirming and sobbing. He loses track of him; of how many times Shiro’s hit him. All Keith knows is that he keeps begging _,_ over and over again—but he doesn’t even know if he means that he wants Shiro to stop or keep going. 

The spanking feels endless, seeming to go on forever, before Shiro’s hand finally comes down so hard Keith lets out a cry that’s far louder than any other sound he’s made tonight. Shiro finally lets his hand linger there, gripping Keith’s ass firmly while he keeps fucking him, fingers digging in where he’s slapped Keith’s skin red.

“ _Daddy—_ ”

“Just admit it, baby,” Shiro hisses in his ear, still not letting Keith catch his breath, keeping up the brutal pace he’s set for his hips. “This is all you want in life. You need it so much you beg me to fuck your mouth even when we have people around us, even you know I’m busy, because you can’t go more than a couple of hours without getting my come down your throat. You’re sitting here bouncing on my dick like some cheap whore after trying to get my attention all night, couldn’t even wait for me to finish up my work… and you want me to believe that cock _isn’t_ all that matters to you?”

Keith shakes his head, shouting when Shiro slaps his ass again with his right hand this time, where Keith’s already so sore and tender. “—it is!” Keith cries out. “Fuck, Daddy, it is, it _is_ , that wasn't—please,  _sir_ , it's not what I _meant—_ ”

Shiro abruptly pulls him off his cock, holding Keith up by the hips, and Keith makes a noise he’d die from mortification if anyone else ever heard it. Disoriented from how fast it happened, Keith gasps, clutching at Shiro’s shirt and clenching around nothing while he tries to roll forward, or push back, to find—something, _anything_. Anything at all to fill him up again after having been fucked so good, just the way he needed it, only to end up so suddenly  _empty_.

Shiro moves one hand to grip Keith’s face. “Start making sense, or Daddy won’t just stop fucking you, but I won't let you come for a week.”

“No!” Keith desperately twists his fingers at the collar of Shiro’s shirt, pleading with him instead of answering. “Nonono—”

Another hard smack hits his face, Shiro’s strength unforgiving this time. Keith whimpers again, and sniffs pathetically. He hadn’t even realized until now how much he’s _actually_ crying, real wet tears running down his cheeks.

“Shut the fuck up,” Shiro hisses, “and pull yourself together.”

Keith shakes his head again around the next sob that threatens to leave him. Everything’s all too much, to the point where Keith doesn't know what to do anymore. He slumps forward and presses his face back into the curve of Shiro’s neck; tries to gulp down air while breathing in the calming, familiar scent of his husband’s cologne and skin and clothes as good as he can.

Shiro starts manhandling him again, and all Keith can do is whine weakly. He gasps when he feels the head of Shiro’s cock slip over his hole, then tries to push back, desperate to get Shiro back inside him. Seeming to take pity on him for some reason Keith can’t wrap his head around, Shiro starts to push into him again.

Keith mewls, from happiness and relief and how good it feels, because  _yes—_ that's what he needs.

That’s what Keith always needs.

“Please,” he breathes out against Shiro’s skin, mouth dropping open when he sits down on Shiro’s cock. “Daddy... Daddy, please—”

“Shh, it’s alright, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Shiro turns his head to nose at Keith’s temple, one hand soothingly stroking up and down his back. “I’ve already told you what to do, haven’t I, baby? So why don’t you be a good boy for Daddy now and tell him just how much you love cock. And try to be honest this time.”

“I don’t—” Keith cries when Shiro hits his ass again, back arching from the impact of the metal meeting his sore skin. “I _don't_ , I don't I don't I don't— _wait_ , just—please. Please, sir, wait, let me _explain_ —”

Keith’s still gasping, trying to get air into his lungs like’s he’s drowning when Shiro grips his hair. He tugs Keith’s head back and gives him a look that in no uncertain terms says, ‘ _Well?’_  when their eyes meet.

“I’m warning you, Keith.” Shiro gives a sharp yank to his hair that Keith barely manages to hold back another sob over. “This is your last fucking chance—Daddy’s not playing around anymore.”

Trying to shake his head through the dizziness, Keith blinks his wet eyelashes while taking in the sight of Shiro where he’s sitting, still looking like he could simply lift Keith off his lap, toss him to the corner of the couch and pick up his phone again. Like he wouldn’t mind it to forget all about Keith and just go back to scrolling down his emails, like this is nothing.

The thought of it alone is enough to make Keith panic, and he tries again, tries to do better, tries to be _good._

“Not just—you said—you said  _a_  cock, and I don’t—” Keith doesn't even know why it makes him fucking cry all over again, but he has to cover his face with his hands, since he’s weeping just from how badly he needs Shiro. “ _Daddy_ , I don’t—... not just any. Not just—” A broken sob leaves Keith, but before he knows it, Shiro has his arms wrapped around him. He hugs Keith close, and Keith moves his hands from his face, turning his head to cry into Shiro’s chest while he hugs him back. “I only want _you_.”

Shiro murmurs something Keith doesn’t catch, then grabs a handful of Keith’s ass again, and Keith’s breath hitches when Shiro squeezes his fingers. It might be a lot more gentle this time compared to how rough Shiro’s been with him tonight, but it still hurts _so much_ where Shiro has already hit him so hard so many times. Keith wants to rock away and push into the touch at the same time, once again confused over what to do with himself, and he whimpers and flinches when he feels cool fingertips touch his face. Shiro shushes him, though, the hand on Keith’s cheek staying tender, and as soon as Shiro fits his big palm against where he’d slapped Keith earlier, Keith leans into the touch, keeping his wet eyes closed.

“Shh, baby, I’m here,” Shiro whispers. “Calm down a little for me, sweetheart, will you?” 

His voice is so soft, so kind, but all Keith can think of is how he hasn’t done anything to earn it when Shiro guides Keith’s face back up to pull him in for a kiss. It’s only a soft press of his mouth against Keith’s own where his bottom lip is still trembling, but Keith never wants it to end.

Kissing him so sweetly, Shiro makes his way from Keith’s mouth, up one side of his face where tears still silently fall, and Keith takes another few deep breaths, feeling slightly less broken up.

“There we go, Keith,” Shiro murmurs against his temple, his thumb stroking gently back and forth across the skin of Keith’s cheek. “You with me again, baby boy?”

Keith nods, and feels brave enough to be the one to start the next kiss. Shiro allows it, kissing him back while letting Keith lead this time.

“Just you,” Keith whispers again while keeping his arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders and their mouths close together. He mumbles against Shiro's lips between kisses, “Only want you.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Shiro whispers back, fond and sweet now. “No one else, yeah?”

Keith shakes his head, his shoulders hunching up at just the thought. It’s still all so much, to feel everything so strongly, he doesn't know where to _go_. All he knows is that there’s no one else—no one else, no one else, no one else— _never_ anyone else who could ever do this to him.

No one else could ever love Keith like this; no one else could ever  _be_ loved enough by him to be allowed to do this.

“Just you, Daddy,” Keith whispers.

“Daddy’s the only one who can make you feel this way?” Shiro wraps his arms around Keith’s back, and Keith sinks into his touch again. His husband’s chest is the best place in the world, and Keith rests his head there, where it smells like home and love and he can feel Shiro’s heartbeat. Big hands slide down the sides next to Keith’s spine, before Shiro settles his palms on Keith’s ass again. This time, Keith only shudders out a breath at the touch, even as Shiro tightens his hold enough to start making Keith move for him again.

Doing his best to comply with what Shiro’s urging him into, Keith starts rocking, just a little, still too exhausted to do much on his own but happy to follow Shiro’s lead.

Shiro lets out a little sigh, squeezing his hands before using his hold to spread Keith’s ass open, as if there’d be any way for Shiro get even deeper in him.

“I’m the only one who can take care of my boy?” Shiro murmurs.

Keith nods, frantic with his need for Shiro to know. “Yes.”

“Is that why you want me to fuck you so badly?” Shiro moves one hand to stroke it over Keith’s hair, holding him close as he keeps up the slow grind of their bodies. “Because I make you feel so good?”

“Yes,” Keith whispers again and closes his eyes. It’s so dangerous when Shiro starts talking, and Shiro’s already been doing _so much_ of it tonight.

“Daddy makes you remember how much he loves you when you get his big cock in you?” 

Keith whines weakly, but at least Shiro doesn’t seem to be expecting a reply, since he just keeps talking.

“You love being a good boy, don’t you?” Shiro murmurs. “Love it so much when I tell you how perfect you are. You love it when Daddy makes you remember how much you love _me_. When I force you to behave, because no one else could ever get you to be this good for them, could they? Daddy’s the only one you’d ever listen to this way.”

“Please…”

“Think I don’t know what you’re doing, baby?” Shiro says. “You think I don’t _know_  that you love me so much you don’t even know how to deal with it sometimes? That’s why you try to be bad, isn’t it, Keith? Why you try to get me to pay attention—to make me take care of the things you can’t handle on your own.”

“Daddy—”

Shiro shushes him again. “You want so much around Daddy, but you don’t know how to handle being allowed to have it… you always need my help to get you there, baby.”

Keith whimpers, choking down the urge to start crying again.

Any filthy dirty talk Shiro comes up with, no matter how creative or degrading, none of it could ever make Keith feel the way that hearing the _truth_  always makes him feel.

“Please,” Keith whispers again. He’s still not sure what he’s asking for, only that he needs it. “Daddy, please.”

There’s only silence meeting his pleading, until Shiro hums thoughtfully, like he’s waiting for Keith to continue—waiting him out, until Keith’s ready to talk. Keith closes his eyes, and tries. For Shiro, he’ll try.

“I… please,” Keith says. “Please. I do want to be good. I _do_. I want to be so good. It’s all—it’s all I want, god, all I want is to be good for _you_.”

Shiro groans and kisses him again, harder this time—still claiming and demanding as their lips meet, but calmer, too. Keith kisses him back like getting air from Shiro is the only way he can breathe, until Shiro breaks away and chuckles low to himself.

Keith furrows his brows in confusion.

“But that’s not the _whole_ reason for why you want me so bad, though, is it, baby boy?” Shiro says and butts his forehead against Keith’s—like he's being playful, like he's in on a secret.

“What?” Keith's voice is hoarse as he blinks at Shiro. His tears might have stopped by now, but he feels no less fragile over hearing Shiro laugh at him.

“No one else can take care of you, true—” Shiro smiles, putting his left hand under Keith’s chin and tilting his face up, “—but no one else would be able to make you happy anyway, because no one else would be big enough to get you satisfied. Isn’t that right, Keith?”

Shiro keeps his eyes on him when he grips Keith’s hips to start moving him with way more intent this time. Keith bites his bottom lip around the noise he makes from it, his eyelids fluttering shut when his mouth drops open. “ _Oh_.”

“Now tell me, baby,” Shiro says. “Tell me just how badly you need Daddy to fuck you. Tell me how much you love my big cock. Tell me what a fucking slut for it you are.”

With his breath shuddering out of him, Keith can’t remember why he should want to fight this; how it can feel so difficult sometimes to let go, when this is all he wants. It’s all he _wants_ , and it’s his to get, as long as he’s being good and makes himself deserve it.

“Please,” he says, and looks at Shiro again. “I need it.”

Shiro snorts. “Is that the best you can do?”

Keith doesn’t know how it’s physically possible for him to blush even more, but he feels his cheeks heat. Shiro doesn’t look mad anymore, though, only expectant—so Keith plants his palms on Shiro’s pecs, and leans in a little closer to his face.

He can be good for the one person who deserves it.

“I need your cock, Daddy,” he whispers against Shiro’s lips. “I want it so bad. I’ll—fuck, I’d do anything for you. I’d do anything for you to give it to me, any way you want it.”

“Keith…” Shiro’s voice hitches unexpectedly, like maybe this _does_ affect him in some ways too, after all. He looks at Keith again, and moves his hand to hold Keith’s face, right under his jaw—like Shiro can’t decide whether he wants to cup Keith’s cheek or wrap his fingers around his throat. “You really do love it that much, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Keith nods. He does. “Yes.”

Shiro’s eyelids flutter shut for a moment as he slides his free hand back to Keith’s ass, touching where he’s stretching Keith open. “You’re always so tight, baby, you know that?” he sighs out. “No matter how many times Daddy fucks that little hole of yours open, no matter how long we’re at it… shouldn’t even be possible for you to take all of me, and still you do—you always take it, like it’s where my cock belongs. Every single fucking time.”

Keith ducks his head, but Shiro growls at him and tightens the fingers on Keith’s throat.

“Don’t look away when I’m talking to you, Keith,” Shiro demands. Keith can only obey. He looks at Shiro again, surprised by the expression he finds there—Shiro’s face filled with something like awe. “This is what you were made for, baby, you know that? I could get you to sit on my dick for the rest of your life and you’d just be happy about it. Isn’t that right, Keith? You might love to be good for me, but you love it even more when Daddy’s being good to _you_.”

“Yes,” Keith gasps when Shiro fucks up into him again, because this _is_ all he wants. It’s all he wants, all he is, and with all that Keith is, he is  _Shiro’s_. Always, always Shiro’s. “Yes, yes,  _yes—_ ”

“Yeah?” Shiro own mouth drops open as he starts fucking Keith harder. “You’d let me do this to you anywhere?”

“Oh, fuck—sir, I’d beg you for it,” Keith breathes out, only for Shiro to laugh at him.

“God, Keith.” Shiro presses a kiss under his jaw right as he slaps Keith’s ass again. “I’d love that, sweetheart. Could fuck you like this in my office. Still in my uniform while I got you to sit naked in my lap, even as people came and went for meetings—bet you’d be too busy riding my dick to even notice them.”

Keith whimpers. He burns from embarrassment at just the thought, but what’s even worse is the fact that he still feels so close he thinks he’ll pass out if he doesn’t get to come soon. But no matter how much Keith blushes, he still clenches around Shiro’s cock, and begs for more. “Please—”

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Shiro murmurs and kisses him again. “You’d take it anywhere as long as I wanted to give it to you, wouldn’t you? You really are the world’s biggest slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Keith whispers. For Shiro, he is.

“Tell Daddy about it.”

“Fuck, Shi—” Keith shakes his head to cut himself off. “Daddy, I’m a slut.”

“Mm,” Shiro nips at his bottom lip. “That’s right. You’re not just anyone’s pretty little slut, though, are you?”

Keith squeezes his eyes shut. Out of all the things he’s gone through for Shiro, it will always be the things that Shiro wants to hear him say when he’s turned on, when Shiro’s being this fucking nasty, that are the hardest for Keith to give him.

Still, he wants to. He wants to give Shiro everything.

“No,” Keith says, “I’m not.”

Shiro kisses him deeper, holds Keith’s face in place and licks across his bottom lip before he whispers against Keith’s lips, “So whose pretty little slut are you, sweet boy?”

“I’m Daddy’s pretty little slut,” Keith breathes out against Shiro’s mouth.

The reward, the thing that always makes it all worth it, comes immediately. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and pulls him closer, getting Keith’s dick pressed up and rubbing against the hard plane of Shiro’s stomach. “ _Good boy_ ,” Shiro growls, before he kisses him fiercely. “Fuck, look at you, baby—look how good you are for Daddy when you really try.”

Kissing him back, Keith raises up on his thighs and fucks himself down on Shiro’s cock before grinding up against his body, panting against Shiro’s mouth. “Thank you, sir,” Keith says, the words shaky when they leave, but he hopes Shiro knows how much Keith means it, how much it matters to him to hear Shiro say that. “I love you, Daddy, love you so much.”

Shiro kisses his way down the line of Keith’s throat, licking up the skin before dragging his teeth across it when Keith tips his head back for him. Shiro sighs, pressing another lingering kiss below his jaw before he murmurs there, “I know you do, baby.”

“Daddy, you—” Keith whimpers, riding him hard and slow. “You feel so good, Daddy.”

“God, I bet I could pull out my cock in the fucking lunchroom or something,” Shiro breathes out and slaps Keith’s ass again, just because he can. “Get it out where everyone could see us and you’d still scramble over on your hands and knees in your hurry to get it in your mouth. Isn't that right, baby boy? Yeah, I know you. You’d just be happy Daddy wanted to feed you—proud to show everyone how I’m the only one you’ll ever whore yourself out to like this.”

Keith wants to go back to defiance, wants to shake his head, to deny that. Maybe sink through the floor and never show his face to Shiro again, since Shiro seems so determined to keep humiliating him, but...

He knows.

Keith knows, that if it’s what Shiro truly wanted, then—

“Yes,” Keith says again and strokes one hand up Shiro’s chest to touch his face, daring to rest their foreheads together. “Yes, sir, I— _Shiro._  I mean it, I promise, I _would_ do anything for you. I’ll do anything you want me to, Daddy. I’d give you anything.”

“Baby, fuck.” Shiro’s own breath shudders out of him. He doesn’t seem upset this time over how Keith let himself slip, how he let the titles give way in favour of saying Shiro's name. Instead Shiro sounds awed—like despite all of the things that Shiro himself so easily talks about, all the filthy things he says, it’s Keith's weak and embarrassed confirmations that will always be the _true_ verbal miracle between them. Then he pulls Keith in, kisses him dirty and deep, before moving on to mouth up the line of Keith’s jaw to his ear.

“That’s what I thought, sweetheart,” Shiro breathes out. “You’re so good to me, Keith. Been such a good boy for Daddy now.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks, helplessly hopeful for more of his praise.

“So perfect, baby, you know how much Daddy loves to watch you cry on my cock,” Shiro says. “Always look so fucking pretty like that, can’t believe I get you sobbing for it so easily.” Keith tries to squirm a little, but Shiro holds him in place. “Tell me what you want now. Beg for what you need again and I’ll give it to you just like you deserve this time.”

“Fuck me,” Keith breathes out, no hesitation. “Fuck me, please, fuck me hard—”

“Oh, trust me, baby, Daddy will,” Shiro groans, making Keith moan.

“ _Yes_ , please. Make me come, I need to—” Keith gets cut off by Shiro laughing like he’s said something funny, and Keith whines, pulling back to stare at him.

Shiro just quirks one corner of his mouth up and blinks slow at Keith with a twinkle in his eyes, though, like this is something to fucking _wink_  at him over.

“Let’s not get _that_ excited,” Shiro says and touches Keith’s chin again. “I still need to teach you a lesson for earlier, don’t I, boy?”

“What? But I—” Keith stops himself, trying to take a deep breath, because arguing isn’t behaving. “I’ll be good. You said—? I promise I’ll be so good to you, sir.”

“You will,” Shiro agrees. “But just because you’re cute doesn’t mean I was wrong before. I’ve been spoiling you too much lately.”

“But—”

“Shush.” Shiro leans in to kiss him softly. “You don’t have to worry about that just yet, anyway. First I’m going to give you exactly what you want. I’ll fuck you so good I’ll get you crying again—but you’ll behave, you’ll be so good for me, and you are  _not_  going to come, Keith. No matter what I do to you.”

“Daddy…”

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t take it anymore,” Shiro whispers, dark and dangerous. “Until you’re begging for Daddy’s come, and then I’m going to finally come in your ass, fill that greedy little hole of yours up the way I know you really need it—show you just how good it feels for Daddy to have you like this.”

“ _Oh_ , fuck—yes, Daddy, please—”

“You want that, yeah?” Shiro murmurs and moves his hands to squeeze Keith’s ass again. “And once I’m done with you, when you’ve taken everything I’ve given you and you’re fucking leaking from it, I’m going to leave you right here on the couch with your ass up in the air for me—get you to try to keep it all in as good as you can while Daddy goes to find a plug to help you make it to stay there.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Mm,” Shiro chuckles and strokes a hand through Keith’s hair, “and after _that_ , baby—I’m going to finally finish my work.”

Keith bites his bottom lip and whimpers. “What?”

“You’re just going to stay right next to me on the couch… and you’ll be so quiet and good,” Shiro says, far too calmly. “It’ll be like you’re not even here. And all Daddy’s going to do for you is just make sure that you stay hard. Then maybe, _maybe_ , if you’re really good—if you really prove to me that you’ve learned how to wait for what you want, until Daddy decides it’s time for you to get it, I’ll let you come tomorrow morning once we wake up.”

“Shiro, I—I _can’t—_ ” Keith shakes his head, blinking too fast again, but Shiro cuts him off.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to be good for me? Isn’t that what you’ve been crying for all night, sweetheart?”

“ _Yes_ , but I—”

“Then you can do this,” Shiro says. It isn’t a question. “You can be good for Daddy, I know you can. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Keith shudders out a shaky breath. Fuck. _Fuck_. “I—yes. I can.” He squeezes his eyes shut again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “I’ll—I’ll try, Daddy.”

Shiro flips them over suddenly in one swift movement that makes Keith gasp when his back hits the cushions of the couch.

Their fingers tangle when Shiro grips Keith’s hands and pulls them up over Keith’s head, pressing them down into the couch at the same time as Shiro thrusts into him deep. Keith moans, throwing his head back as he sinks further into the cushions from having Shiro’s heavy weight on top of him. Shiro fucks into him again, his hard cock hitting just right, and Keith’s calves drag over Shiro’s ass and the back of his thighs, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

“Say you'll be good for me,” Shiro whispers, face so close to Keith’s own where he’s looming above him.

“I’ll be good for you, sir,” Keith breathes out immediately, even though he has no idea how he’s supposed to do what Shiro's asking for.

Keith has no idea how, but he knows that he _will_.

“Good boy,” Shiro says again, and Keith will never get tired of hearing those words, of knowing that he’s pleased the only person whose opinion matters. The praise and the proud smile that follows would be enough to melt Keith’s insides on their own, but Shiro leans in to kiss him, squeezing Keith’s hands tighter with his own fingers as he murmurs, “Now relax, baby boy. Daddy’s got a treat he can't _wait_ to give you.”

Keith whines, breath hitching and shuddering out of him even before Shiro pulls his hips back to start fucking him again. Watching Keith’s face as he does, Shiro sets a slow, deep pace that Keith knows will keep building, will be dragged out and cherished for as long as possible. Until they’re both panting and Shiro’s sweating where he’s still fully clothed, until Shiro can’t keep back any longer, until his hips speed up and he’ll fuck Keith with everything he has before Shiro cries out, unable to fight how good having Keith’s body makes him feel—until Keith finally, finally gets to watch how beautiful Shiro is when he comes.

Groaning when Shiro rocks into him deeper, Keith tips his head back only for Shiro to move down and attach his mouth to his throat again, sucking and biting a bruise into the skin there as Keith whines, toes curling.

And as Shiro keeps moving in him, keeps taking him with Keith pinned beneath his weight, Keith gives in fully, and prepares himself for what he knows is going to be both the worst and the best night of his life. He’s already trying to gasp for air, trying not to lose himself to how good it feels, but—

He can do this.

Keith knows he can.

Around Shiro, all he’s ever wanted to do is to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> 😶
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarcubeshiro)


End file.
